


Pick Up

by gummycola



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummycola/pseuds/gummycola
Summary: Alfred takes Arthur out into the woods to show him his new, possibly haunted, superpower.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 29





	Pick Up

“You know, there are places indoors we can make out.”

Arthur’s voice carried far despite the density of the foliage they were currently trekking through, and Alfred, several feet ahead, stopped at last to consider him with a confused look.

“I told you, I have something weird to show you.”

“And I’m _not_ supposed to assume that’s some kind of innuendo?”

Alfred’s face scrunched up a bit— he was still kind of prudish, even nearing 18 years old. “Art, I’m actually being serious for once. Remember, I told you—”

“—that I needed to be prepared for something ‘really weird and possibly dangerous.’ Yes, alright, love. Carry on.”

They marched in silence a few minutes more, Alfred moving with ease over the lumpy, stick-covered forest floor while Arthur barely managed to keep up with his brisk pace. Eventually, the near-twilight of the woods was broken up by dappled sunlight before them—and they emerged into a large clearing.

Arthur took in the wooden structure, the rusted-up car, the no trespassing signs—and Alfred, standing in the middle of it all and looking nervous.

“Are we supposed to be out here?”

Alfred gave a squeaky laugh. “It’s part of our property, yeah. Me and—me and Mattie used to come out here. Been a while though.” His voice trailed off and he scuffed his shoes against the dirt.

“It’s quite lovely… but I don’t think it’s what you brought me out here to see.” Arthur kept turning about, taking in the details of the hidden sanctuary, the little signs of life that the brothers had left about the place.

“Nah. Can you go sit in the doorway of the barn for me? There should be a blanket inside if you want it…”

Arthur regarded his boyfriend—the lines of worry apparent on his face, the downturn of his lips—and hesitantly made for the doorway of what was apparently a “barn,” though it looked more like a cabin to Arthur. He didn’t know anything about county living, as Alfred often reminded him.

He dusted off the wooden lip of the doorway and propped himself there, eyebrows raised. “I’m beginning to get a little nervous…”

Alfred shook his head. “You’re not the nervous one. I mean, you don’t have—it’s not anything to be nervous about. But like.” He took in a big breath, braced his shoulders, and locked eyes with Arthur, looking determined. Arthur had seen him sport the same battle pose a few times before—when he was getting berated by a teacher, kicking his drunk cousin out of the house, waiting for news from a sympathetic-looking nurse—

“I’m listening, my sweet.”

Alfred managed to smile at him a little. “Yeah. So, you believe in ghosts, and witches, and that kind of stuff. Unexplainable stuff. I mean, we both believe in unexplainable stuff, you just think it’s magic and I think it’s—”

“Aliens.”

“ _Science_. But yeah, probably aliens. Or the government. Possibly both.” He shook his head and snorted out a laugh, relaxing a little. “I don’t think that’s the case for, um, what I’m about to show you. Which, wow, this is stupid. Okay. Just watch. That’s it. I just have to show you…” he turned abruptly, moving toward the doorless, weed-covered car. “Right. Going to. Going to show you now.”

Alfred tapped the car twice with his hand—like he was petting a dog with a tendency to bite—and backed up several steps, not taking his eyes from the vehicle. Then, he dropped into a crouch, eyes scrunched up, hands gripping his temples like he had the world’s worst headache—

And the car shook, vibrated violently, the one remaining headlight bulb bursting, and with a terrible creak it rose up, and up, and up until it was some 3 feet off the ground—

Before it crunched back down onto the earth, ancient shocks screaming and dust flying everywhere.

Arthur blinked.

Alfred was flat on his back, chest heaving. Arthur sprang up and ran to his side to check him over.

“I don’t know.” Alfred breathed in, opened his eyes—he had a burst blood vessel. “I could have just. Picked up a rock. I’m such a—such a show off. Fuck!”

Arthur gripped his own chest, felt his heart thundering there, proving he was alive, this was real, and thus— “You. Have. You can pick up—with your mind?!”

Alfred grinned a little weakly at him. “Telekinesis. Told you it was weird.”

Arthur flopped down on the ground next to him, shooting into a sitting position a second later. “No, you’re messing with me. You rigged up a bunch of—something, you redneck engineer. It’s on wires and shit. Right?”

Somehow, he knew that wasn’t the case. Knew that Alfred couldn’t keep up the act, was in no mood for pranks right now. Which meant—

“It’s the real deal babe. Gimme a bit and I’ll do it again, you can pick the item. Just uh. Choose something lighter.”

Arthur just shook his head, shook his head again, shook his head until he felt like his fillings would come loose. “How in God’s name did this happen?”

“Hell if I know. But I have some theories.”

They held hands and laid on the ground a bit, and Arthur thought about all he knew, and didn’t know, about the world. Eventually, one thought came to the foreground, an absolute certainty in a sea of doubt and disbelief, a grain of total truth. “We can’t let _anyone_ know about this.”

“Ayup. Which is why I didn’t tell you at first, ‘cause I didn’t want to put you in danger.” Arthur harrumphed, but Alfred continued before he could speak, “But I could totally hear you saying ‘you’re not bloody Clark Kent, you wanker’ and like, that’s fair. Plus, I kinda needed to be sure that I wasn’t…going crazy.”

“You’re not. Unless we both are. Better to have the company.”

They were quiet again. Alfred dragged his thumbs across Arthur’s knuckles, and Arthur sat up to smooth Alfred’s hair with his other hand.

“Do you think…could this have something to do with—with your brother?”

 _Your brother._ Saying his name felt like too much. Especially now, in this special place, after _that._

“I…don’t know. I told you I—that it feels like he isn’t gone. Like if I can just reach out a little bit further, I can get ahold of him. And I keep trying to, yanno, so maybe I—that did something. I don’t _know_. But if it’s Matt then I don’t understand why it’s like this. Why it’s some bullshit like this, instead of, you know, seeing his face, hearing his goddamn _voice_ again...”

Arthur pulled a handkerchief from his pocket (he always had them now) and calmly dried Alfred’s tears, cupping his face and peppering his forehead with kisses. “Maybe this is the only way he _could_ be with you. These things don’t make sense to us. But we can’t know for sure, not without trying to contact him—”

“No.”

This was a well-worn conversation, yellow-edged, spine creased. Arthur zipped his lips. “I know. Off limits. I won’t.”

“Promise.” Arthur’s blue eyes were icy cold, and Arthur suddenly found it much easier to believe his boyfriend had magical powers. Should not have been a shock. Should have seen this coming.

“Promise.”

Alfred made the hanky float later—the middle plucked up, the sides draping down, like a ghost under a sheet—and when the sun moved beyond the trees, they made their way slowly back through the dim forest.

Arthur watched from his porch as Alfred’s pickup meandered back down the road after dropping him off. He wondered if Matthew was somehow responsible for this. What that would mean.

He wondered what it would mean if he _wasn’t._

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm really into rural settings.  
> I thought this up in the shower and then typed it up because why not.  
> I hope you're safe and well, and are able to take care of yourself in these shitty times. Thanks for reading.


End file.
